


Sol

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [13]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fictober, Sad Ending, So much angst, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Why couldn't they see him when he could see them? Why couldn't they hear him when he could hear them?Why couldn't they see him when he was just right in front of their faces?FICTOBER





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

> #13: He didn't understand why they were all crying. He didn't understand why the band was disbanding. He didn't understand why the members ignored him while he was right there with him. Touching them, trying to comfort them, trying to talk to him. He didn't know he was dead.
> 
> Keeping it short because it's fucking with my head lmfao
> 
> WARNINGS (character death, angst)

Yutaka awoke disoriented, in a weird environment. There was a bed under him, soft but cold. He could barely see anything, his vision was so blurry. But his ears started picking up on voices, however it was muffled. They sounded distressed, like they were worried or upset.

Then a loud scream of pain echoed into his skull. A scream so blood curdling and heart wrenching that he forced himself to sit up. Pain lanced through his back, making him gasp.

His vision cleared and what he saw made his stomach drop. People were standing around his apartment. He was in own bed, inside his bedroom. People he knew and cared for deeply. All were crying and in different states of distress.

Kouyou. Akira. Takanori. Yuu. His band mates. His friends.

"Why are you guys crying? What's going on?" He asked and saw that he was laying on his bed without the covers. "Did something happen?"

No one seemed to acknowledge him, making him feel frustrated. Yuu was sobbing into his hands on his knees in front of the bed. Kouyou stood motionless at the door, just staring at him, tears streaking his face. Behind him he could see... Takanori, in Akira's arms as he was held back, screaming and cursing. Akira just held him back, his face stoic but puffy from crying.

"Damn it Yutaka! Why did you have to do it?! Why did you have to do this! Please don't leave us!"

What was he crying for? Was all of this a terrible prank? If so it wasn't all that funny...

"Taka... I'm right here," he answered with confusion. "Why are you all crying? I don't understand!"

Still, no one else spoke. Takanori finally collapsed against Akira, crying his little heart out. Kouyou seemed to hiccup and walk to his left side, and something kept him from moving as he watched the lanky honey blonde sit near him, creating a dip in his bed covers. Anxiety made him bite his lip, and when Kouyou spoke his body seemed to crackle from pain.

"I'm sorry... I miss you. We all miss you. I wish... I could see you again,  one last time. Someday. Without you we can't be the same."

What us he talking about? You wailed louder, holding his head even tighter. That was... the same scream he heard before.

"Kouyou," he huffed and reached out to smack Kouyou in the head. "I'm right he-"

Suddenly Kouyou shivered and Yutaka watched with horror as his hand just passed right through him like it was nothing. Almost as though he were shocked he yanks his hand back. What the... hell?

A sudden realization hit him in the chest. They couldn't see him. They couldn't hear him. But he could see them.

Then Kouyou got up, shuffled and leaned down to get to Yuu's eye level.

"Yuu... come on baby, time to go."

Yutaka gasped as the helpless Yuu just cried softly and pushed himself into Kouyou's arms, still wailing pitifully.

"Wha... I... no," Yutaka whimpered, agony spreading through him as he tried again to gain their attention but failed. "No! I'm right here! Please don't go!"

But as he got up to grab for Kouyou he  couldn't do it. Just passing through him every time. Akira dragged a sniveling Takanori out of the apartment  and he watched as Yuu did the same. He was ready to cry as Kouyou was ready to leave, but then stopped at the doorway.

His eyes... were bloodshot. Tears, both old and new, stained his beautiful face.

"We love you. I'm sorry it had to end this way... Yutaka. Goodbye."

And as he left, a small piece of cut out newspaper fell from his pocket to the floor. And as Yutaka looked over it he felt his entire world crumble around him. A splitting cry left his throat and he didn't care who did or didn't hear it. His life was over. Everything was over.

"Yutaka Tanabe. Murdered. The Gazette, disbanded."

He was dead.

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone need tissues? TuT


End file.
